


Shy light

by AstroStellar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Fluff, Gen, School, chocobo - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar
Summary: A simple schooltrip will be a little push to pursue a desire.





	Shy light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tímida luz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406603) by [AstroStellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar). 



> Translated by SilentScreamXIII. Thank you pretty girl. Love you♥♥♥!!!!!

             

              The bus was overflowing, as well as the crowd that was there, full of altered sounds, excited for the school trip.

              The prince was alone in one of the seats in the middle, next to the window, while he watched absentmindedly as the environment changed around him slowly, but inexorably. He was not sitting alone by his own choice, but he was grateful to have no company. His companions could be ... pretty insistent.

              In the vehicle, there were two classes from different years together and almost, none of them wanted to miss the opportunity to sit next to the prince and engage in a conversation, and if so a friendship, or who had been with him, just showing off in front of their friends for it.

             The young man put on a grimace of displeasure. He did not like those kinds of things, so every time someone came to ask him if they could sit down next to him, he always answered 'the seat is occupied' ... until a queue and discussion was formed, to see who was convincing him and bring him home to, or who was the candidate of their attention.

            He sighed as he remembered it. But now, at last, he was alone. The teacher had intervened causing the others to sit down again with somebody else, leaving the prince unaccompanied, which is what he wanted. The teacher was placed in one of the seats close to the driver and, on the opposite side, the teacher of the other class who had not intervened.

           ”Well guys, as we explained before in class, this is a trip to the Chocobo's Farm of the city. I hope you behave".

           "Yes, sir!" All the students said in unison, having turned down the volume of the surrounding noise to listen to what the man had to say. After that hiatus, and seeing that he had nothing more to say, the hubbub settled there again, raising the volume a little higher.

           Noct frowned and looked back at the window, that was calling for his attention.  Another boy, sat four rows in front of him was doing the same, staying absorbed looking out through the glass. That got Noctis attention, as his face wasn't among those ones who had come to bother him earlier, but either had he seen him before. At least not at that short distance. Feeling watched, the boy looked up and met the prince's eyes. He seemed disturbed for it, and to turned his face away, focusing his eyes again on the road and the landscape beyond the window glass, but especially on the highway, looking down.

 

***

 

          He was insecure, it wasn't new. And although it was always like this, and had improved from here to recent times, he couldn't help feel a little displaced, because even he already had some conversation with his schoolmates, they hadn't invited him to join a group or club because he didn't have a close relationship with any of them.

          He listened to what the teacher was saying, excited with his camera between his hands, unable to let it go. Nervousness invaded him, excited by the school trip.  It was going to be the first time he would see a Chocobo in real life, and he was dying to stroke it and maybe, a ride later.

         He looked back to the window, lost in his thoughts, feeling eyes on him. He looked for the source of that feeling, finding himself in the glass with those grey eyes that were looking at him without being able to decipher the emotion. Noctis was looking at him, and his heart skipped nervously, looking away and then, focusing on the road.

        What was he doing looking at him? And why? He knew he was in the same bus, “Everybody was talking about it, even the teachers” but even he had his chance to be able to get close to him, sitting together, he didn't want to bother him. Even less how insecure he felt for even try it. However,  his self-esteem was a little bit better since he had begun to exercise, prompted months ago by Lady Lunafreya, he still looked very scrawny, not ready to be next to him.

        He was glad he didn't go to disturb him like everybody else, honestly. And even more when the prince rejected all of them one by one, and in the end, the teacher had had to take matters into his own hands.

       It was normal for him to be tired of being approached by people, although it was natural that everybody wanted to start a conversation with him.

       If he had found the courage to get close with everyone else, it could be very possible that he was rejected as well, and he knew he couldn't bear that because he knew that if he came close, it would be one chance and not more.

      A negative answer would destroy him.

      He was an insecure coward. He still wasn't comfortable physically or psychologically speaking, so rejection would have been the worst fate for him.

      He pressed the camera hard between his fingers, refusing to think about the prince. He just wanted to enjoy the experience that he felt so thankful for and spend a good day out.

       It has been already difficult enough to convince his parents to allow him to go to the school trip - since they were never at home with him- to miss the opportunity to be disturbed of other matters.

       Still immersed in his thoughts, feeling that the eyes had focused on something else, that was no longer the focus of his attention, he could hear the hubbub of the bus when the landscape began to change, seeing in the distance his goal: the Chocobo farm.

 

***

 

       The place was outside the city. Prompto pressed his nose against the window, while his face expanded creating a genuine smile, bouncing on the seat.

      ”Alright, guys! We have arrived. Please, come out of the bus quietly" Said the teacher as loud as he could, getting up his seat.

       "Yes, Professor!" They all answered, rising immediately, almost at par.

       Prompto adjusted the cross-bag he was carrying, putting the camera inside and waiting patiently for the rest of the bus to leave.

       Everybody left the bus, while the boy's nostrils were impregnated with the soft smell of nature, somewhat mitigated by the pollution of the isolated city, the characteristic breeze was impregnated with a musky touch, a certain sweetish touch, bathed by a touch of earth and some dried manure. As everybody was already out, one of the teachers began to tell them what to do, while the person in charge of the farm approached greeting them all.

       Noctis's gaze flashed with a spark of illusion as he contemplated the place.

      ”Welcome guys! As you already know this is the Chocobo farm of the city. How many of you have already been here before?"

      Several hands raised above the heads to answer the manager's question.

      Noctis and Prompto, who was on the other side of the group, didn't raise their arms.

       ”Wow, I see that a lot of people have come ... " The manager said kinda surprised.

There used to be that kind of thing. The parents of the boys who came did not usually bring them before a certain age, but he liked that surprise. ”So, how many have you ridden in one of them?"

       Some fewer hands were left unturned, and this time the man nodded, something more agreeable. That was more normal.

     ”It's fine then. We'll go to the barn. You must look for a partner for the exercise. While one is riding the Chocobo, the other holds the bridles so the bird won't get too upset if you make a sudden movement. When the first one is finished, it will be the turn of the other, okay? Do not fight and above all remember that they are calm creatures, so don't worry.

      They all nodded nervously but looked at him when they noticed Noctis.

      In couples.

      The prince retained a shudder as he could well feel the look of his companions suddenly, again, stuck to his figure.

      "What else..." he thought, somewhat wary. He sighed slightly, when his companions, and other pupils of the other class, began to ask him to go with him, or directly, to join up without his consent.

      He rolled his eyes, noting the blond plump boy he had seen on the bus before. He was the only one who did not pay attention, looking at the stables with illusion.

      A smile slowly painted on his face, infected by the blond boy. He remembered having little contact with him a year ago or so. He looked like a shy, humble boy, but he had felt some connection between them when they had talked, and he had liked that.

 

      But as the young man seemed to be engrossed in his own world and they were of different years, he had not wanted to bother him because maybe his fame would disturb him, so they had no contact again, under protest. He better knew than anyone else how annoying it could be when someone wanted to make conversation when one of the parties is not working ... so he preferred to leave it as it was.

 

       "Boys, boys, boys!" The teacher called. “Hey calm down! Noctis will have a partner, yes, but since we were already smelling what would happen, we decided between Riko” he said to the other teacher, pointing to him” and I what to do.

      The prince frowned, looking at the teachers, curious but somewhat reticent. He was hoping they would not put someone very weary as a partner.

      The teachers looked at each other, knowing that a big avalanche of complaints was coming over them.

     ”After carefully observing, we have decided that the person who has not even approached him once is the one indicated for this activity"

     Everyone remained in silence. Just for a moment.

   ”That is not fair!”Everybody shouted, displeased.

    ”We all went to talk to him! Who would not want to be with the prince? That's absurd!"

    The professor shook his head, turning it a little more there, posing his gaze on someone's back, which he did not pay much attention to the conversation.

    ”That's not entirely true ..." The teacher dropped it, with a half smile “Prompto Argentum!"

    The guy turned over, shocked, shyly, low in aspect and expression, thinking he was being punished for not paying attention.

    ”Yes, teacher?"

    ”We have decided that you will be Noctis's partner in this activity, and in the totality of what remains of the journey. Are you happy with this?

    The blonde was speechless.

 

***

 

    When they got off the bus, he disconnected completely. He was amazed. Everything was green. He slid his violet eyes across the ground, finding a yellow feather lying on the ground in the distance. His heart beat a bit quicker. That was what he wanted, finally. He held the camera harder, eager to run out and shot all those mythical birds he had only seen on television, in comics or in textbooks.

      So absorbed was he in his contemplation, he didn't realize at all that all the hubbub had been formed again. At least, not until they called him by his name, startling him.

     ... Had he heard well?

     "... H ... How?" He managed to say with difficulty.

     The teachers nodded, pointing to the prince with one hand.

     ”We have decided that you will be Noctis's partner for this activity... if you'd like to, of course. Is that Ok for you?"

     Prompto looked at the teachers, the students who drilled him with their eyes, and finally... at the prince. He swallowed. He nodded, not knowing how breathing somewhat altered.

     Doubtful, he managed to speak, stuttering.

     ”It's okay.” His heart was racing. He wasn't ready for this, he didn't want to annoy him, but he couldn't refuse this opportunity, especially now he had this opportunity in the palm of his hand. Maybe it was destiny that wanted it to happen, giving him the little push he knew he needed ... and thus prove himself that he could do it.

     "Great!" Said his teacher, really excited to have arranged this issue that at last and also happy to see Prompto's eyes shining more than usual. It has been a while since he had noticed a slight change in his personality, in his mood, now being more social and open, but still had a long way to go, and like all children are, he seemed very excited about this trip... and more if he was accompanied by the prince.

      Maybe they became friends. As far as he knew, the young prince was only approached by the rest of the other children just for interest. Could that be the perfect combination? He smiled slightly. He'll be on the ball.

      "So, is that it?" Said a boy who seemed to be the leader of a group of students, noticing an annoyed tone in his voice. "So let's see the chocobos!"

***

       They were in front of the Chocobo barns, at last. Prompto had the heart in total debauchery, accelerated more and more without being able to slow it down. He was next to Noctis. Next to Noctis!

        He couldn't believe it. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, tightening his camera harder for gaining some encouragement.

       The guide finished explaining the activity and which Noctis turned to look at him, wanting to start it.

       "Prompt, right?" He asked directly starting a conversation, leaving him bewildered and altered.

       Since when did he know his name? He blushed, nodding and lowering his head helplessly.

“I've already climbed some Chocobo, so if you want I can hold the rope and you get close. Whatcha think?"

       Prompto looked into his eyes ... How did he know he never ride before? Was it so easy to guess?

       He nodded and tried to speak normally, but he could not help stuttering a little because of the nervousness of the whole situation.

      ”Ye... yeah." He said the best he could, butting his head for not being able to sound firm. He took a deep breath closing his eyes, trying to forget Noctis presence and calm down, so he could enjoy the moment. He's been waiting for it for a long time. He decided to forget about the prince, that unknown place and enjoy the experience.

      He opened his eyes slowly, lifting them, focusing on the creature. A small smile slowly was being painted on his face, taking a step forward, leaving the camera on his side, and raising a hand to touch the animal's beak.

      The feathers tickled his hands, making the hair stand on end.

      "It's so soft ..." He turned without realizing the prince, smiling broadly. Almost seeming to glow with happiness ... Almost like a shy ray of sunlight trying to come out from the storm clouds ... And time seemed to stop in that smile for Noctis, realizing with certainty what he hid in that shyness; a real person, wounded, elusive, but who wanted to flourish.

       And he wanted to be his friend.

 


End file.
